


wouldn't it be nice

by creamsodaplease



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexuality, Christmas, Coming Out, Everyone's bi, F/F, Firewhiskey (Harry Potter), M/M, One Shot, Post-War, but like enough that they're mostly okay, idk how much post-war tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamsodaplease/pseuds/creamsodaplease
Summary: Ginny Weasley is scared of coming out to her mum. A partly coming out, partly Christmas one-shot. Christmas in April!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	wouldn't it be nice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! This has been hanging out in my head for a while. I love coming out fics so much, so I hope this was alright. The relationships are pretty minor overall, it's mostly just Ginny. Idk how far post-war it is but it's far enough that Harry and Ginny aren't dating and it's no longer awkward but they're newly in relationships with other people. Also, the title is from the song of the same name by the Beach Boys. Alright, enough chit-chat. Have a nice read!  
> p.s. you can follow my writing tumblr!! it's cream-soda-please.tumblr.com. ty!!

“Mum?” Ginny’s voice was nervous. She took a few calming breaths. They did nothing to ease the ever-growing pit in her stomach.

“Ginny? Is everything alright?” Molly Weasley smiled at her daughter in the doorway of the Burrow. It was odd to see Ginny anywhere but a Quidditch pitch these days. “Do come in, dear. You’ve had quite the journey! I’ll put the kettle on.”

Ginny stepped off the stoop and over the threshold. The kitchen table was large, but Ginny sat on the side near the end. She remembered all the times she had sat in that very spot—family dinners, Christmas-morning breakfasts, and Sunday brunches—and hoped she would be able to see more of them. Molly tutted over the tea before setting two cups on the table.

“Now, why are you here? Not that I wish you weren’t, of course. It’s just unusual—normally your training schedule doesn’t allow you to just pop in like this.” Molly smiled and Ginny squirmed.

“I requested time off today. It’s, er, rather important?”

Molly looked inquisitively at Ginny. “Is everything alright?”

Ginny nodded. Her hands were shaking. She tucked them under herself and swallowed before she spoke. “Is Dad at the Ministry?”

Molly nodded. “Yes, but he’ll be home for lunch. Do you want to wait until he’s home?”

Ginny shook her head vehemently. “No—no, that’s fine. I think I’d rather tell you alone.”

“Oh, honey,” Molly said tenderly. “You’re not pregnant, are you?”

Ginny laughed and tried to cover it with a coughing fit. “No, Mum,” she said, sipping her tea to recover, “I am _definitely_ not pregnant.”

Molly took her hands and smiled kindly. “Take your time.” After a moment, she spoke again. “It’s serious, isn’t it?”

Ginny’s face dropped and she nodded. “It’s—yes, I think it is.”

She took a deep breath. She hoped Molly couldn’t tell her hands were sweating. “You see, Mum, the thing is—” The words she nearly said got caught in her throat. “I’m—well, I’m bisexual.”

The Burrow, a boisterous house of joy and laughter, was pin-drop quiet. To Ginny, the world seemed to come to a standstill. Her chest tightened painfully. Her lungs ceased to work, the air inside them stagnant. Her muscles froze.

Molly stood, pulling Ginny up and into a tight hug. She ran her fingers through her daughter’s hair. “Ginny. Arthur and I will always love you, no matter what. You know that, don’t you?”

Ginny nodded. “Will you tell Dad for me?” Molly pulled away and nodded, wiping Ginny’s tears with her thumbs. She hadn’t realized she had been crying. Molly was, too.

She smiled a watery sort of smile. “Do finish your tea before you leave, dear.”

*

Ginny shut the front door that day feeling lighter, but not by much. She still wasn’t sure if her Mum would be uncomfortable around her, especially if she brought a girlfriend with her to Sunday brunch. She felt a shiver of excitement at that. Another though struck her. She could bring a girlfriend to Christmas at the Burrow—and she could be her girlfriend, not just a friend! She rushed home. She _had_ to tell Luna.

*

Ginny apparated to the front stoop of the Burrow, snow descending immediately upon her and her companion. Luna twined her fingers with Ginny’s and gave her a small smile. That was all she needed to knock on the door.

It swung open, leaking the warm sounds of home into the cold outside. Arthur grinned at the pair. “Ginny! I was wondering when you would show up. Remind me to show you this fantastic Muggle invention I discovered; it’s called a flip phone. It’s some sort of communication device. I think you would love it.” He hugged Ginny before looking at her blonde-haired girlfriend. “And you must be the Luna Lovegood I hear so much about!”

Luna nodded. “The Crumple-Horned Snorkacks must have told you about me,” she said dreamily.

“Of course, dear! Come in from the cold. You must be freezing,” he said as they walked over the threshold into home.

Ginny relaxed into the comforting atmosphere she was so used to. She pulled Luna along with her into the living room.

“Oh, hi, Luna!” Hermione pulled her into a conversation about wizarding wildlife conservation that Ginny wasn’t even remotely interested in.

“Bye, love,” she said to Luna, kissing her on the cheek before she settled into her favorite armchair and immediately blinked in shock.

“Hullo, Ginny,” said Harry, and, from beside him, a suspiciously familiar pointy-faced git stiffly said, “Hello, Ginerva.”

“Draco _Malfoy_?” She said.

“Yes, the one and only,” he said sarcastically, dropping any semblance of politeness he had before. Harry rolled his eyes and nudged him with an elbow. “Be nice,” he said out of the corner of his mouth.

Malfoy’s mouth tightened. “You’re lucky he’s got me on a leash.” Ginny opened her mouth to ask exactly what _that_ meant when George ducked his head around the corner.

“Dinner, everyone!”

*

Ginny sat on the back porch, firewhiskey in hand, feeling pleasantly tipsy and full of good food. She was warmed from the inside and from her new sweater—dark green with a very large G on the front. Truth be told, she was relived she had gotten one this year. A corner of her mind wondered if her mum would politely inform her she wasn’t really part of the family anymore, however ridiculous that thought was.

She was staring up at the darkened sky smiling to herself when someone plopped down next to her.

“Spare some firewhiskey?” Harry asked. He was sporting a similar sweater but in maroon and with a large H. She handed over the bottle. He took a swig before setting it down on the steps between them.

“Really? You decided to date Malfoy? I don’t care that you’re gay, but _him_?” She wasn’t even incensed by it; she just wanted to hear what he would say for himself.

Harry sighed long-sufferingly. “Firstly, I’m not gay, I’m bi. And yes, I decided to date Draco. He just gets me in a way no one else really does.” He paused for a moment. “And the sex is really good.”

Ginny snorted. “Thanks, Harry; I’ll be sure to keep that in mind at your wedding.” He shoved her half-heartedly. “And me too. I’m also bi, I mean.”

Harry high-fived her. “Bi squad! We, I don’t know, cuff our jeans and can’t sit properly!” Ginny laughed.

“It is funny, though. Who would’ve thought we would both end up like this?” Harry said.

She looked at him. “Like this?”

He shrugged. “You know, bi. Truthfully, I was a little worried. I only told Molly I was dating Draco last month. I wasn’t sure she would take it too well that not only was I not dating you, my lover came from a family who terrorized hers.”

“I came out to her nearly a month ago, too! That might be why she took it so well. But I think it’s okay, you know. Malfoy paid for what he did, and he probably feels guilty for more than he should.”

Harry nodded, thinking of the war for a moment. Ginny took another swig of firewhiskey, not eager to disturb the sober moment.

“They’re cousins. Did you know that?” He said suddenly.

“Who?”

“Draco and Luna. Did you know that while she was imprisoned in his cellar, he brought her food? And other things, too. He brought her what he could, and that ended up being odds and ends most of the time. Art supplies and the like. She made him a friendship bracelet.” He laughed, just a little bit. “He wore it for months until it wore all the way through.”

Ginny smiled to herself. “Sometimes I think I’m dating an angel. I have no idea how she’s lived this much and is still so perfect.”

Harry grinned. “I’ll drink to that.”

fin.


End file.
